Our Red String
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: Hinata is 26 years old and down on her luck. But after a crazy night with a certain Uchiha that results in a pregnancy she is thrown into a situation that could either lead her to her happy ending or leave her completely destroyed.
1. Positive

**Positive**

Slowly I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. I repeat this process in an attempt to calm my beating heart. Although it doesn't seem to be helping me any. I continue to pace in the small hallway outside my bathroom. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear the timer on my phone go off.

It's only been 5 minutes but it feels like an eternity. I pull the phone out of my pocket and shut off the timer. I look at the bathroom door. Slowly, I grab the doorknob and open it, I turn on the light and set my phone down on the counter.

I look at myself in the mirror and take a deep breath, my palms are sweaty. I look down at the counter and see 4 paper napkins. With shaky hands, I peel away the first one revealing a plastic white pregnancy test. I stop just before the bar that tells me if I'm pregnant or not. I rip away the last of the napkin and look at the results. My breath hitches, its positive.

"Okay d-don't freak out H-Hinata, that's only one of four, it can be a m-miscalculation" I whisper to myself. I peel away the next napkin.

"Positive"

"Positive"

"Positive"

I feel a tear slip out of my eye as I look at all 4 test, all telling me the same thing.

I'm pregnant...

I feel my knees go weak and the next thing I know it I'm on the ground, hugging my knees and balling my eyes out. What am I gonna do? I'm not married and I'm not even in a relationship with the father.

Oh god, the father...

It's Sasuke...

All it took was one stupid night...

What am I supposed to do now?

(Three Months Earlier)

I let out a sigh and look at myself in the mirror, specifically at the pink dress I have on. I turn to the side and continue to look for anything I dislike. I turn forward and groan, "I hate this shade of pink on me" I whisper and quickly pull off the dress. I look at the last dress and smile, I think this one will do.

Carefully, I slip it on and turn towards the mirror. It's a champagne color and ends at my knees, it's covered in detailed lace. It always kind of reminded me of a 20's dress. I smile satisfied with it.

I walk back into my closet and put on some nude heels that match the dress. I walk to my vanity and sit down. I apply some light makeup, as I finish putting on pink lipstick I hear the doorbell. I put down the lipstick tube and make my way to the door. I put my had on the doorknob and take a deep breath. I let it out as I open the door and smile wide.

"K-Kiba! Hey!" I greet as I see the familiar man on the other side of the door. He smiles at me and hands me a bouquet of sunflowers, my favorite. "Happy Birthday Hinata," he says, I take them and invite him in. "I'll b-be right back, make yourself at home," I say and walk toward the kitchen leaving him in the living room.

Carefully I set the flowers in a vase with water. I walk to my bedroom and grab my purse, as I walk toward the door I catch my reflection in the mirror. That's right today is my birthday, my 26th birthday. And I'm spending it with the man I love... Right?

Lately, Kiba and I have been going out together more often. All of our friends think we're dating. Are we? I don't know, sure we spent a lot of time together but...

Do I even feel about Kiba that way? Maybe I'm just being picky and should just settle down with him. I've known him all my life after all. I am already 26... I sigh and look away from the mirror. I'll think about that later, I walk towards the living room. Kiba smiles at me.

"We should get going, I got reservations at your favorite restaurant," he says as he puts his hand on my lower back. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed, I turn to him and hesitantly smile. "Y-Yes let's get going"

-  
After dinner, we begin to walk back toward my apartment, "thank you for today Kiba. It really meant a lot to me" I say as we walk. "Its nothing" he whispers. We fall into a comfortable silence, the only sound is my heels clicking against the pavement.

"Hinata... You know I care about you, right?" he whispers. My heart begins to race, oh god, please don't tell me he is going to ask me to be his girlfriend. I don't think I'm ready for this. "So I was wondering if..." he begins. Up ahead I see my apartment, I have never even dreamed of running in heels without falling. But with this situation, I didn't care if I fell, all I know is I have to get out of here before he asks me the question I have been dreading.

I run to my apartment and hurriedly unlock the door as I open it my heart almost beats out of my chest when I find people inside.

"Surprise!" they all yell and let out confetti bombs. I am speechless, I feel Kiba behind me pushing me inside. By instinct, I smile as my closest friends come up to me and say happy birthday.

I can't believe they threw me a surprise party. They hand me a shot of whiskey and encourage me to drink it. Soon I lose count of how many I have drunk as I begin to feel tipsy. All throughout the night, I avoid Kiba. I can't face him right now, I wouldn't know what to say. My attention is snapped away from Kiba when I see a familiar blond headed man playing beer pong.

Naruto? Just thinking about him makes my heart skip a beat. When did he get back? What is he doing here? He must have felt my eyes on him. He turns to me and we make eye contact, I turn away but a second later I turn back to him. He hands the ball to Sai and begins to walk over to me.

I smile as he does, "Hinata, long time no see... Happy birthday," he says with a smile. "I-I didn't know you were back," I say. He smiles, "and miss your birthday? I wouldn't dare" he teases. We back away into a corner and talk for while. He tells me of all the places he's been and I tell him about all the new things I have done.

I smile and laugh at his jokes. It was like a dream come true until Sakura came and kissed him. I was stunned. He turned to me and smile. "Isn't it great Hinata? Sakura finally agreed to be my girlfriend after chasing after her for years" he says happily. I force myself to smile. "Its a-amazing Naruto," I say in the most cheerful voice I can.

"Naruto! Get back over here and finish the game!" Choji yells at him. He gives me a sympathetic smile, "sorry Hinata but I have to go. It was great catching up though!" he says happily and walks back to his game of beer pong.

I smile sadly as I watch him walk away. I walk to the drink table and drink more than I should have. "You should slow down Hyuga. You can't handle" I turn to the source of the voice and see Sasuke. He's smirking, "you wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself on your own birthday," he says and takes a drink of his own alcohol. "It's my birthday Uchiha, I can do whatever I want" I sneer and take another shot.

I don't even remember how it really started. Who kissed who first. But a couple of sloppy drunken kisses later and after finding out my bedroom was already being occupied. We were inside the bathroom doing things I have never done with a stranger.

But he wasn't a stranger, not technically anyway. I have known him all my life yet I can count on one hand the number of times we talked. But in my drunken mind, i was more than willing to do something so intimate with a man who I had never looked twice at.

Inside a dirty bathroom as people partied and got drunk on the other side of the wall we did something that was gonna change our lives.

After we finished we went back out into the party and acted like nothing had happened. If only we knew that more had happened then either of us ever could have imagined...

000

 **So what did you guys think? This story has been on my mind for a while. Hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue or not in the reviews! :)**


	2. Black 'Duck Butt' Hair

**Black 'Duck Butt' Hair**

"You're pregnant!" a surprise Temari exclaims. I bow my head in shame and nod my head. "Holy shit" she curses. I take a sip of my hot chocolate. "Who's the father?" she asks. That's the dreaded question I hoped she wouldn't ask, but I don't blame her I would be curious too.

"Naruto?" she questions, I shake my head. "Really? I always imagined you two would end up together" she says thoughtfully. I sigh, "I did too... b-but he's dating Sakura," I say sadly. Temari chuckles, "I never liked her," she says as she sips her coffee.

I give her a look, "What? It's true. She knew you've had a crush on him since forever" she justifies. "And N-Naruto has had a crush on her since forever... I'm just g-glad their happy together" I whisper the last part. "Kiba?".

I shake my head. She looks at me surprised, "I'm out of ideas... And considering I'm your best friend this worries me greatly" she says. She leans in close, "Hinata? Who is it?" she whispers worriedly. I meet her gaze, "S-Sasuke" I whisper. For a couple of seconds, she just stares at me with a blank face.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes"

"Sasuke with the black 'duck butt' hair?"

"Yes"

"As in Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes"

"As in Sasuke Uchiha Naruto's best friend?"

"Yes"

"Sasuke Uchiha as in-" she begins. "Yes! T-That S-Sasuke Temari!" I whisper loudly. I sigh and put my face in my hands. "I... I don't even know what to say" I hear her mutter. I remove my hands from my face and look at her. She's looking off into the distance with a wicked smile on her face. Why is she smiling like that?

"T-Temari?"

She looks at me, still smiling. "W-What are you t-thinking about?" I ask hesitantly. She leans in close again and chuckles. "I can't wait to see Neji's face when you tell him you're having a baby with Sasuke Uchiha".

000

(Sasuke's point of view)

I put my hand on the right knob and turn it. Coldwater begins to splash out of the faucet. I cup my hands and catch some water, I lean down and splash the freezing water on my face a couple of times. I turn off the faucet and blindly reach for the towel next to me.

I bring the warm towel to my face and dry it off. I remove the towel and open my eyes. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, at first, I look for any smudges in the mirror telling me if I have to clean it. When I don't find any I look back at myself.

I'm shirtless, the only thing standing out from my pale skin are the dog tags that hang loosely around my neck. I look away from the mirror and open the cabinet next to the mirror. I take out some pills and swallow them.

I look back in the mirror and run my hand through my hair. I'm going to need a haircut soon. I haven't had it this long in a while. I check for any stubble but don't see any. In that moment I hear knocking coming from the front door. I walk out of the bathroom. I go to my drawer and pick up a random shirt and begin to walk to the door.

I finish putting it on as I open it. Naruto smiles at me from the other side. I open the door wider for him, he walks in and sits down on the couch. I close the door and walk toward the fridge that's on the other side of the room. Studio apartments are just great, aren't they?

I take out two beer and hand him one. "How's your job?" I ask casually as I sit on the one seater by the couch. He smiles, "Its great! The kids say the funniest things" he says and takes a sip. I chuckle, "Of course you would find being in a room with a bunch of 6-year-olds fun," I say.

He chuckles, "Are you sure you don't want to be a teacher Sasuke? It's not the easiest job but its rewarding. Plus summers and weekends off".

"Sounds tempting. But I don't have the patience" I say. "That's true. knowing you, you would probably scare the children..." he ponders. "How are you and Sakura?" I ask changing the subject. He smiles, "Were great! You know... I'm even thinking about asking her to marry me" he whispers.

I almost choke on my drink. "Haven't you only been dating for 3 months?" I ask. He nods his head, "Yeah but... I really love her, You know? We don't know what might happen tomorrow and I don't want to regret anything... Besides... I can't think of any other person I would want to be with for the rest of my life..." he trails off deep in his thoughts with a smile on his face.

All our lives Naruto and I have always been on the same level. Neck to neck. But lately, it seems like he's surpassed me... I continue to look at him as begins to talk about Sakura and his new job. I half listen to what he's saying answering when he asks me questions and chuckling when he says a joke.

One day I woke up and realized how well put his life had become. New job, new apartment, loving girlfriend. And I'm still in the exact same place...

000

(Hinata's point of view)

I walk into my bedroom and walk toward the full-length mirror. Hesitantly I lift my shirt and look at my tummy. I cover my mouth when I notice the small bump, it's practically unnoticeable. Where my stomach was once flat now has a small bump. Tears gather in my eyes and I smile.

This is true. I really am having a baby. I feel my knees buckle as I fall to the floor. The once joyous tears turn into fear and confusion. My mind fills with, what am I going to do's? I lay down on the floor of my bedroom full of fear of the future. What will I do? Can I even raise a baby? I stand up and wipe away my tears, this is not the time to be weak Hinata.

I have to be strong for me... and the little baby growing inside me. I chuckle as I look down at my tummy. "Don't worry little baby... Mommy's going to take care of you. Even if s-shes scared, no matter what she will always protect you..." I whisper. I wipe away the rest of my tears and smile.

My phone begins to ring I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata! Are you going to Kiba's Birthday party tomorrow?" I hear Temari's voice on the other side.

I sit down on my bed, "Y-Yes, I go every year. Why?"

"Sasuke's going to be there..."

"O-Oh"

"Hinata you don't need to go if you don't want to. I'm sure Kiba will understand"

"No, I... I have to go. I'm going to h-have to face him anyway T-Temari"

"Are you gonna tell him about the baby?"

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Y-Yes I'm g-going to tell him".

000

 **So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it! And a special thank you to neashia92, LadyTeeTee, Splaaash-attack, silviaw, and 4 guests for the reviews! :) They mean a lot to me!**


	3. Ill Do It Tomorrow

**I'll Do It Tomorrow**

( Hinata's point of view )

I continue to brush my hair as I look in the mirror. "So you're going to lunch with your family?" Temari's voice comes from my phone that is placed on the bathroom counter. The speaker option is on making her voice echo in the small room.

"Yes," I say as I look at my hair in the mirror. "Are you gonna tell them about the baby?" she asks in a worried voice. I look away from the mirror and sigh. "No...? I-I don't know... I think I s-should wait before telling my father and sister..." I say and slip on a pastel pink floral dress.

"Well, that's obvious. What about Neji? I mean he's practically your best friend. After me of course."

I chuckle, "t-truthfully I do want to t-tell Neji but..."

"He's going to want to know who the father is."

"Y-Yes... I think I should tell S-Sasuke before I tell Neji."

"You're going to tell Sasuke today at the party, right?"

"That is the p-plan."

I look at the time and sigh. "I have to go Temari," I say sadly. "Ok, I'll see you later at the party. Bye"

"Bye," I say and the line cuts off. I turn off my phone and look at myself one last time in the mirror. My eyes go to my stomach. I'm going to have to tell them at one point. But not today.

An hour later I am standing in front of the Hyuga estate. I'm hesitant to go in. This is had been my home all my life yet the huge house seems so unfamiliar now. "Hinata?" I turn when I hear my name being called and see Neji. I smile as he walks toward me.

I hug him, "what are you doing out here? Why didn't you go in?" he asks as we pull away from each other. "You weren't thinking of running away were you?" he says in a playful tone. I giggle, he holds out his arm and I latch on.

Together we walk inside. As soon as we walk in the maid leads us to the garden where my father and sister are already waiting. We sit down at the table. My father sits in the head of the table, to his right is Hanabi and to his left is Neji. I sit down next to Neji.

As soon as we sit down the maids bring out our lunch. "How has school been Hanabi?" I whisper careful to not stutter in front of father. She shrugs her shoulders, "same as always" she says uninterested. She turns to Neji and smiles excitedly. "What about you Neji? How was your business trip?" she asks happily.

I cast my eyes downward and continue to eat my food silently. "It was fine Hanabi," he says sternly noticing her difference in tone when she talks to him. "Why don't you ask Hinata how she's doing?" Neji suggests. "Because she never has anything interesting to say and when she does I can bearly understand her. She's too quiet and stutters a lot."

"Hanabi, be nice," my father says not really paying attention.

"It's true. I can't believe were related let alone sisters. Were nothing alike" she speaks like I'm not even there. "Your right Hanabi. I can't believe your sisters either" Neji says in a cold voice. He turns to me and smiles, "How was your week Hinata?" he asks in a gentle voice.

I give him a small smile. "It was good. Today is Kiba's birthday. Later today I'm going to his birthday party, w-would you like to come with me?" I ask. "I wish I could but I have something to attend today also."

"Next time," I say softly and continue eating my food. "What did I tell you about that stutter" I hear my fathers booming voice. I look up and see him looking at me disappointedly. "I'm sorry."

000

(Sasuke's point of view)

Sometimes my life feels unfamiliar. It's been this way since I got back. Like my life isn't my life. I look in the mirror and don't recognize my reflection.

It feels like I'm living someone else's life. Going through the actions and fulfilling their routine for the day. Like one day I'm going to wake up and be me again.

But each day I wake up and I'm still here...

Why do I feel like a stranger in my own body?

In my own life?

Lately, I've been drinking.

More than I probably should but... Its the only time I feel like myself anymore. I don't get drunk. Not most days anyway.

On hard days I don't stop until I feel nothing at all. I should probably quit before I become an alcoholic.

Or maybe I already am?

I'll do it tomorrow.

Its what I tell myself every day.

000

(Hinata's point of view)

After lunch, Neji and I sit in the garden for a while enjoying the sound of the birds chirping and the fresh air. Between is a pot of tea. "Why do you let Hanabi talk to you like that?" he asks suddenly. "W-What do you mean?" I ask innocently and blow on my tea.

He turns to me, "why do you allow her to disrespect you." I sigh, "It's the way she's always been Neji. I doubt she will stop even if I tell her" I say and take a sip of my tea. "Not only are you older you are also her sister. She shouldn't treat you like that" he whispers. I set my teacup down.

I stare at a squirrel in front of us climb an oak tree. I don't really have time to think about Hanabi. My mind is elsewhere. Thinking about what I'm going to say to Sasuke. "Whats wrong Hinata?" Neji asks in a soft voice. I turn to him confused. "Something is on your mind. Ever since lunch, your mind has been elsewhere. Is something wrong?" he asks again.

I smile and look down, I shake my head. "I'm just thinking a-about what I'm going to get K-Kiba for his birthday" I lie. He continues to look at me, I avoid his eyes. He knows I'm lying but he doesn't say anything else. We are both silent for a while. "Hinata can I ask you something?"

I turn to him. "W-What is it?"

"When are you going to ask your father for a promotion in the company?"

"Hm? Why w-would I do that?"

He sighs again, "Hinata you're a secretary in your own company"

That is true. I am my father's personal secretary but a secretary none the less. "I'm h-happy with my job Neji..."

"How are you suppose to train to take over the company when you're a secretary?"

His words sting. And feel like a slap in the face. He only realizes until after he says them. The truth hurts. "I'm sorry Hinata. That was uncalled for" he whispers. "I-It's okay Neji, I f-forgive you" I mutter.

Before either of us has a chance to say anything else Hanabi comes skipping toward us. "I swear you two act like old people. Drinking nasty tea and sitting down in the garden" she says as she moves the teapot and sits in the middle of us.

"So what are we talking about?" she asks. "Nothing" Neji answers immediately. I look at the watch on my wrist and notice its almost 2'o clock. I stand up, "I have to go," I say. "Already?" Hanabi questions. "Yes, I have to b-buy Kiba a gift and f-finish getting ready. I promised him I would be there early to set up."

Neji stands up and gives me a hug. "I will see you Monday," he says, I smile and nod. I wave goodbye to Hanabi and go back inside the house. I walk to my father's study and stand in front of the door. But instead of saying goodbye I walk away.

000

Two hours later and I'm standing in Kiba's backyard helping put up decorations. After my birthday party, Kiba and I didn't talk for a while. But we started talking again and both agreed it would be better if we just stayed friends.

I'm thankful he understood my feelings and gave me space. I get up on a ladder and put up a banner. When I'm finished I feel someone tap on my shoulder and turn around. I smile when I see Temari. "Should you be getting on ladders?" she whispers in my ear as we hug. "I s-survived," I say jokingly.

"How are you feeling?" she asks. "I'm f-fine Temari." We walk to the table and set up the dishware. "So how was lunch with your family?"

A sigh escapes my lips. "That bad?" I stop what I'm doing and turn to her. "Hanabi still ignores me," I say. "That's because she's a brat, that has nothing to do with you."

"I feel like I d-did something. B-But I don't know what. But surely there must be a r-reason she ignores me."

"Hinata, people don't need reasons to be jerks. They just are."

"I suppose... How are your brothers?"

She chuckles, "Gaara is always working and Kankuro is living on my couch."

"Why is he l-living on your couch? I thought h-he lived with his girlfriend?"

"They broke up."

"Ah, m-may I ask why?"

"Who knows. He won't tell me."

We walk to the kitchen and bring out the food. "For now I'm just giving him space. And hoping for the best," she says as she sets down the food tray. "S-Sometimes that's the best thing you could d-do."

000

A couple of hours later and the party is in full swing. All around me people are having fun and laughing. I look around but don't see Sasuke. I'm thankful. Truthfully I'm really nervous. I walk around and make sure everyone has food and drinks.

"Hey, Hinata!" I hear someone call. I turn and see Kiba. I smile as he walks toward me. "You should go sit down and eat something. You've done enough," he says and hands me some food. I thank him and find a seat next to Temari.

"Has Sasuke gotten here?" she asks. I chuckle, "don't r-remind me," I say and begin to eat. "I want to see his reaction. Even from far away I think it would be interesting" she says with an evil look in her eye. I shake my head and continue eating. She continues to talk to me about random things as I nod and give my opinion every once in a while.

I look up at her when she goes silent. I follow her eyes and notice she's looking at Shikamaru. I smile, "W-Why don't you go talk to him?" She turns to me embarrassed. "No way," she says bashfully. "Go," I say and begin to push her out of her seat. She stands up and fixes her clothes, "If I make a fool of myself your the one who is going to buy me ice cream" she whispers and walks towards him.

I smile as I watch them both nervously talk to each other. I finish eating and stand up. I walk to the trash and throw out the plastic plate. As I'm walking back I notice Sasuke. He's standing towards the back talking to Naruto and Sakura.

My heart skips a beat. I watch as he smirks at something Naruto said. He looks... happy. I don't make any move to walk toward him. He looks happy with Naruto and Sakura. Would I ruin it if I tell him?

I look away and walk instead inside to the bathroom. I splash some cold water on myself to try and calm my nerves. I take a deep breath and open the door. Slowly I walk back outside. I look at where he was and see him. He's standing by himself sitting on the bench on the edge of the yard.

I hesitantly walk towards him. He looks up and catches my gaze. I give him a small smile and sit down next to him. "Hey" I whisper. "I'm surprised you didn't stutter." I am too. "W-We need to talk," I say hesitantly. "Does it have to do with what we did last time?" I turn to him surprised. He's not looking at me, he's leaned back casually and looking at the sky. The sun is set and you can see the stars. He looks so peaceful.

I nod my head. He turns to me. "What is it?" he asks. Before I can open my mouth we both hear Naruto call him. Sasuke turns to him, "I'll be there in a minute!" he yells back irritated. He turns to me again, I chuckle. "Just t-that I had fun" I whisper. He smirks, "Always good to hear positive feedback," he says and stands up.

"I'll see you around," he says and begins to walk toward Naruto. I watch him as he walks away. I'm going to tell him. Just not today. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow.

000

 **So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it! And a special thank you to Splaaash-attack, cathyscloud9, hinata00, Sophia G, and 4 guest reviews! Thank you for the reviews! :) They mean a lot to me!**


	4. Ugly Cute

**Ugly Cute**

( Hinata's point of view)

I've always wanted to be a mother. Ever since I was little I would imagine how my family would be like. In my daydreams, I was always married to a specific blue-eyed man. I imagined our children to have his eyes and my hair.

I'm disappointed in myself. How could I let myself get pregnant by a greasy one night stand with a man who has never looked at me twice?

I almost feel guilty for always imagining having children with blue eyes when this one won't. They would either have dark black eyes or pale white ones.

I smile, it makes me happy imagining how my baby will look. Even if their father isn't who I always thought it would be. I'm happy. I am. It's just... I'm scared too. And I get overwhelmed easily.

I check the time on my phone and see its already noon. I have to get up. I can't stay in bed all day. Maybe I should go to the bookstore and get a couple of pregnancy books. That way I won't be so overwhelmed.

I get out of bed and change out of my pajamas and into some fresh clothes. I put on my sweater and get my purse. I step out of my apartment and lock the door. As soon as I step outside the sun blinds me I put on my sunglasses and walk to my car.

I get inside and begin to drive to the bookstore. When I get there I park my car and go inside. I walk around the bookshelves looking for the pregnancy books. I stop walking when I spot them. Wow... There is so many...

How do I know which ones to pick? All the titles are similar, making it harder on which ones are more important than others.

"Overwhelming isn't it?" I hear someone say next to me. I turn and see a beautiful blonde headed woman. She turns to me, her light blue eyes shining. "I wish they would just tell us which are important and which are useless," she says jokingly.

"I'm Ino," she says and sticks her hand out. I smile and shake it. "I'm H-Hinata" I introduce. "Are you pregnant?" she asks. I nod my head, she breathes a sigh a relief. "Me too. I have no idea what I'm doing" she jokes.

"How far along are you?" she asks. "T-Three months," I say remembering my birthday was three months ago. She smiles, "me too! Wouldn't it be cool if our kids were born on the same day!"

I giggle, "it would be s-something." She opens her mouth to say something but before she can someone shushes us. She gives them a dirty look. She grabs my hand, "Come on Hinata lets spend our money somewhere else" she says and takes me outside.

"Are you hungry?" she asks while looking at the restaurant across the street. I giggle, "yes." She smiles at me, "good, let's go eat!"

(Sasuke's point of view)

I open the door to my childhood home. The smell of food cooking hits my face. I close the door.

I walk to the kitchen and see my mother reading a cookbook and stirring something in a pot. She looks up when she hears someone walk in. She smiles wide, "Sasuke! You're here!" she yells and runs to me. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! How have you been? Are sick? Are you hungry?"

"Mom I am fine, I'm not sick."

"Are you sure. You've lost weight Sasuke, you haven't been eating right, have you? Here sit down, I don't want you standing on your bad leg."

"Mom my leg's fine," I say as I sit down on the stool at the breakfast counter.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, but-"

"Here I heated up your favorite!"

"Chicken nuggets? Mom these were my favorite when I was 7. Besides, I'm not hungry-"

"Eat them, you're a growing boy you need to eat."

"Mom I am 27."

"Eat them."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat them- don't you look at me like that- eat them."

"I'm not hungry-"

"I said to EAT THEM!"

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, ill eat them..."

"Good!" she says and moves to the other side of the counter and continues cooking.

"Where is Itachi?"

"Itachi and your father went to the store to pick up some things."

"hm" I look down and continue eating. These are pretty good.

"Oh Sasuke, I had the most amazing dream yesterday. I'll tell you all about it."

"Mom, should you be telling your son about those kind of dreams?" She reaches over and smacks my head.

"Not that kind of dream!"

"...You didn't need to hit me..."

"Anyway! I dreamt that I had a grandchild!"

"...oh god...not this again..."

"In my dream, I was holding the cutest baby I have ever seen!"

I give her a look.

She nervously giggles, "I mean you and Itachi were cute too... kind of... You two were ugly cute! Besides, you two grew into your looks!... Anyway, I really think one you are going to finally give me a grandchild! And- don't you look at me like that- I'm not crazy!"

"Mom, I love you but you crazy"

"No, I'm not!"

"Mom neither Itachi or I have a girlfriend first of all-"

"Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?" She leans in close and studies my face. "You wouldn't lie to your dear mother about something as important as that would you?"

"Mom I don't have a girlfriend"

"Well, maybe Itachi does! Either way, I know I'm going to be a grandmother soon! I can feel it!" She exclaims with her fist raised and her eyes shining.

"...You've really lost it..."

"Did you say something dear?"

"No nothing mom"

000

(Hinata's point of view)

"So are you excited to have your baby?" Ino asks me and takes a sip of her ice tea. I nod my head with a smile. "A b-bit overwhelmed but definitely excited."

The waitress comes and brings us our orders. Ino ordered a chicken salad and I ordered a turkey sandwich. "You know I'm so happy I met you. I'm the only one of my friends who is having a kid and I felt really lonely. But now I have you!" she says happily.

"I'm r-really happy too. I-Its also a great coincidence that we are both 3 months."

She nods her head, "so how did your boyfriend react when you told him?"

"I... I h-haven't told him." I cast my eyes downward.

"It's okay to be afraid you know." I look up at her, she's looking down picking at her food. "I was fucking terrified to tell Sai I was pregnant... He has problems with being emotionally intimate with people. So I was scared he wouldn't want our child..."

She looks up at me, "he was ecstatic when I told him. I had never seen him so emotional... Hinata, you can't ever assume to know what someone is thinking. It may be unexpected but some of the best things in life are unexpected... And if he doesn't want to be in your child's life then he will be missing out on something amazing and it's his loss."

She grabs my hand and smiles at me. I smile back. My other hand goes to my stomach. We will be fine. No matter what, we will be fine.

000

 **So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it! And a special thank you to Splaaash-attack, neashia92, hinata00, TAYYABALARAIB, Jiang-sama, rcr, and 2 guest reviews! Thank you for the reviews! :) They mean a lot to me!**


	5. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

( Hinata's point of view)

Do you know that feeling you get when you wake up and you just know it's going to be a bad day? No particular reason why you feel this way. You just know. Today is one of those days.

I started off the day by puking my guts out into the toilet. Being pregnant is wonderful, isn't it? I have a suspicion that I might be pregnant with the anti-christ. But considering who the father is, it might be a real possibility.

After that, I burn myself while pouring my coffee and have to change into another outfit. Making me even later to my job. And even a minute late with my father is a huge deal. And morning traffic was worse than usual.

Then as I'm walking into the building on of my heels break. I wanted to scream. Luckily I keep a pair of flat shoes in my desk. You should have seen his face when I showed up a whole 30 minutes late.

None the less I made it. Bearly. But I made it. You would think this would be the end of my bad luck. But it wasn't.

"Hinata can you come in here please" my father's stotic voice snaps me out of my daydreaming. "Of course," I say and stand up. He holds open his office door for me. I walk in and see Neji there. When did he get here?

I sit down next to him in front of my father's big oak desk. My father walks behind his desk and sits down. "What's this about?" Neji asks. My father closes his eyes and sighs. He opens them again and looks at me.

"Hinata."

"Yes, father?"

"I'm taking your title of Hyuga heiress."

"W-What?" I whisper. "Whats the meaning of this?" Neji asks angrily. "Hinata, I cannot with good conscience give you any power to run this company."

"Uncle, what are talking about? Hinata is a capable leader!"

Father sighs again. "W-Who is going to be the heir?" I ask calmly. "Hinata that is not important" Neji states. I don't acknowledge him, I continue to look at father. "Who?"

"Your sister..."

"No."

"No?" Father asks confused. "I will not sign my title over to her. Neji is a more capable leader than her. He should be the heir." I manage not to stutter. "Hinata, you don't have to do that," Neji whispers.

I shake my head, "I will not give her my title." Father scoffs, "that's not your decision. You don't have a say in this Hinata" he states.

"Don't g-give her my title father... A-Anything but that" I beg. He smirks, "She deserves it more than you Hinata. You don't have thick enough skin to run this company."

I stand up suddenly. They both look at me surprised. "You are a fool to believe Hanabi is a better candidate to run this company then Neji."

"Hinata!"

"I will not have you disrespect me like that!"

"Mark my words father, I am going to make sure she doesn't run this company. Even If I have to go to hell and back" I whisper and turn around and leave the room. I slam the door shut.

In front of the door, I see Hanabi leaning against the wall. "You didn't actually think you were ever going to be CEO did you?" she asks with a sly smile. I smile at her. "Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing."

Her smile falls and I walk away. I press the button for the elevator and get inside. I get to the ground floor and walk outside to my car. I drive away. It isn't till I'm a couple of miles away that I let myself cry. I pull over and park the car. I scream into my hands.

I knew today was going to be a bad day.

000

(Sasuke's point of view)

"Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?" I ask Itachi through the phone leaning on my ear.

"Yes Sasuke, I'm sure. Why do you ask? Does it have to do with mom's dream? Don't tell me you actually believe her?" his voice comes through. I walk around my apartment doing mindless tasks.

"What? No, I don't believe her. She's crazy. But it did get me thinking... When was the last time you dated a girl?"

"I don't have time to date. I'm too busy with work. Besides, when was the last time YOU dated a girl?"

"...recently..."

"Are you lying little brother?"

"No!"

"Then what was her name?"

"Why is that important?"

"Was it Sakura? Don't tell me you slept with her."

"What? NO. She's dating Naruto."

"Like that stopped you before."

"...That was a long time ago. And it was a stupid mistake."

"Right."

"Anyway, is it me or did dad look sick on Sunday?" I ask changing the subject.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Well... I just thought he looked off is all."

"I'm sure mom would have told us if he was sick."

"Yeah... She would have..."

"You're worried about him?"

"I'm worried about both of them. They're both getting up there in age."

"Don't let mom hear you say that."

"She would kill me."

"And everyone will be powerless to stop her."

"...I worry about her sometimes..."

"How come?"

"I don't know... I just do."

"You don't have anything to worry about Sasuke. They are both healthy and fine."

"Yeah, I know they are."

"Can I ask you something Sasuke?"

"Hm, what is it?"

"...Um... Nevermind..."

"What are you going to ask me to prom or something. Why are you so nervous, just ask."

"...What do you think about...?"

"What do I think about what Itachi?"

At that moment the doorbell rings. Who can that be? "Was that your doorbell? You're busy. I'll call you later." He says suddenly and hangs up. I look down at my phone, "Whats his problem?" I whisper as I walk to the front door and open it.

I am surprised to see who it is. "Hinata?" She smiles at me. "H-Hey Sasuke" she greets. "What are you doing here-" before I can finish she attacks my lips and kicks the door shut with her leg.

000

 **So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it! And a special thank you to Splaaash-attack, hinata00, Jiang-sama, rcr, and one guest review! Thank you for the reviews! :) They mean a lot to me!**


	6. A Crack

**A Crack**

( Hinata's point of view)

"Not that I'm complaining but, why did you suddenly come to my apartment and have sex with me?" Sasuke asks. I turn my body to him and cover myself with his sheets. They smell just like him, I smile. To forget. "To let out my frustration." He chuckles. "Glad I can be of service."

"Sasuke, were you ever angry about the fact that Itachi will become CEO one day and not you?" I ask.

"When I was younger. But when I grew up I realized how much of a shit job that was and decided I didn't want it even if I had been born first. Why? Is Hanabi mad at you because you're the heiress?"

"No... Actually, my father took the title of 'heiress' from me today."

"Oh shit... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I saw it coming. Besides, it is a shit job. It's a weight off my shoulders... That's not what I'm angry about."

"What are you angry about?"

"He wants to hand the title over to Hanabi. Neji deserves it not her. I need to find a way to make sure Neji gets it but I don't know how..."

"Don't all the shareholders have to vote on a choice like that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there is your answer."

I turn to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure they are smart enough to see Neji is a more capable leader."

I shake my head, "He is but... A lot of the shareholders are corrupt. They know Neji won't agree with decisions that are morally incorrect. And Hanabi will."

"I don't know your sister well but from what I read in the tabloids. Hanabi is a wildcard. You don't know what she might do next. And that is a shareholders biggest nightmare. They want someone they can predict. Someone who you can easily manipulate and Hanabi is neither of those. You have to remind them of that."

"How would I do that?"

"If I were you I wouldn't do anything. She's bound to do something all on her own that the tabloids will be all over. What you have to focus on is finding a crack."

"A crack?"

"In any group of people, there is always someone who wants to go against the majority. Find the crack and you might uncover more than you could imagine."

"But there is no crack. They all always agree with whatever my father wants."

"For all, YOU know. Trust me there always is a crack. And once you find it, all you need to do is pick at it. And watch as it extends in your favor."

"I don't know Sasuke... None of them ever liked me very much... I doubt they are even going to look at me now that I'm not the heiress."

"You should use the fact that he took your title from you to your advantage."

"Hm?"

"Sympathy Hinata. You practice all your life and pushed your self to the limit to one day be a good CEO and one day your father takes it all from you to give it to your bratty little sister... It helps that you have this naive innocence about you."

I playfully smack his arm. "Do you think it could actually work?"

"You won't know till you try." I bury my head in his chest. I feel it vibrate as he chuckles. "What is it?" I whisper. "I never thought I would be in bed with my families biggest rivals daughter. And giving her advice on how to ruin her father's plans." I giggle. "Funny how life works out" I whisper and shut my eyes as sleep overtakes me.

000

I awake the next morning in a hurry as I feel my dinner begin to come up. I run to the bathroom and throw up. I hate morning sickness. Soon I feel someone hold back my hair and pat me gently on my back.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asks worriedly. "I'm fine. Just something I ate" I lie. "Do you want me to get you some water?" he asks. "Yes please."

After a couple of moments, I begin to feel better. It seems to have passed. I lean on the toilet with my arm as a barrier. I watch as he begins to walk back into the bathroom. The only light is coming from the bathroom as he walks back from the large dark living area.

Is he limping? Did he hurt his leg? It isn't till he walks into the light and I get a closer do I notice. How did I never see it before? On his left leg, right at his knee, his leg is cut off. In its place is a plastic prosthetic one.

He walks closer to me and hands me a glass of water. "Your leg" I whisper. He looks down embarrassedly and rubs his neck. "It doesn't creep you out, does it? I'll go put on some pants if it does," he whispers. I stand up and shake my head. "It doesn't creep me out at all. I'm just surprised."

He doesn't look at me. I hug him. I feel him tense. "You should never feel embarrassed around me Sasuke. If anything I should be the one who's embarrassed. You did just see me throw up." He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. "Your so odd Hyuga..."

000

(Sasuke's point of view)

After Hinata gets cleaned up we go out for breakfast together and part ways. She has to go to research on the Hyuga shareholders and I have to get to work.

I walk into work happy, for once. Itachi, unfortunately, notices as soon as he sees me. I hurriedly walk to my office but he chases after me. "Go away Itachi" I sneer as I walk into my office. He ignores me and leans against my desk.

"Not until you tell me what's got you so happy."

I glare at him, "its nothing." He smiles and pinches my cheeks. I smack his hand away. "Even your glare isn't as scary as it usually is. Something has got you happy."

"I said its nothing Itachi."

"Does it have to with the unnamed mystery girl your seeing?"

"Don't you have some work to do?"

He laughs, "It does, doesn't it?"

"Itachi," I say in a threatening tone.

"Fine. Fine, I won't pry... Did you hear the good news?"

"What good news?"

"Haishi denounced his eldest daughter as heiress."

I already know. "Why is that good news?"

"Hanabi Hyuga running Hyuga enterprises? She is going to run that company into the ground. At least the oldest one is smart, timid and shy but smart. Hanabi is someone who makes enemies just by walking into a room."

I chuckle, "That is true." Maybe Hinata can use that as leverage also.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell you big brother about the special girl in your life?"

I feel myself blush. I pick up a random stack of paper and begin to swat at him with it until I lead him outside the door and shut it. "When will you let me in little brother!" she yells out dramatically from the other side.

"Go away Itachi!" I yell. I hear him laugh and walk away. I sigh and walk back to my desk and begin my work. I'm in the middle of typing out an important document when Karin, my secretary, buzzes me.

"What is it?"

"Suigetsu is on line one."

"Tell him I'll call him back later."

"I think you should take it Sasuke, he sounded serious." I immediately stop typing. Suigetsu is never serious about anything. I pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, Sasuke..."

"What's wrong Suigetsu."

"It's Jugo..."

My heart begins to beat rapidly. "What happened?" I ask already knowing what he's going to say.

"He passed away last night. I just got the call. I'm sorry"

000

 **So what did you guys think? I know it probably would have made more sense for him to be missing his arm but it will make more sense for his leg later in the story. Anway, I hope you liked it! And a special thank you to Splaaash-attack, hinata00, Jiang-sama, nanitaa, neashia92, and one guest review! Thank you for the reviews! :) They mean a lot to me!**


End file.
